TFP Privacy
by S.RCee
Summary: Wheeljack is over charged and Arcee is in the mood, what more can I say


A/N: just alittle practice smut thats been sitting in my laptop for alittle over a year and a half and I just know decided to post it..gawr I still love that wrecker and that two-wheeler. takes place after 'Predacon Rising'  
_

"Gah!" Wheeljack abrutly sat up, heaving as he looked around. "Scrap this." He grumbled to himself getting up.

He peeked out the door of one of the rooms of the Nemesis, wanting to avoid stirring anyone from their powerdowns, lucky them, but as he tip-toed the best a bot his size could down the corridor leading to the rear, Arcee peeked her head out from the wash racks, who was having just a hard of a time sleeping on the former Decepticon war-ship as he was and had taken a long deserved hot rinse.

Far better then him, she snuck behind him as he reached the hanger and watched him transform and drive off with his life-signal cloaked. she looked back a moment inside before doing the same with her lights off and fallowed him just far enough to see his red lights

After about 14 klicks north (about 9 miles) she watched behind a corner of a ruined tower after he changed back and stepped down into an underground building on the edge of a deep Energon river and after fallowing him a few levels down she lost him. a brief search and she almost decided to head back until she begain hearing a repeative creaking sound and fallowed.

With the ceiling light shattered, there wasn't much light save for the glow of the Energon river below outside that poured though the green tinted window meant to help filter the lights intensity and black automatic vertigo blinds that casted shadows of thick stripes over the floor and a few random objects and a destroyed punching bag in the far left corner. The only inside lights were a dim-flickering overhead bar light attached under a self above a bench to the right and the three energon vains in the center of Wheeljacks back who was doing chin-ups on a bar that looked like it would give way to his weight and come out the ceiling and wall it was bolted to.

Arcee couldn't help but take a moment to enjoy the view, tilting her head to the left and biting her bottom lip as her eyes wondered "This your place?" she finally broke her silence

he dropped to his feet with a thud and half turned giving her a frown.

"What are you doing here?" he groaned standing straight "Magnus send you to check-up on me?"

"He doesn't even know I'm here. so, was this your place?"

he gave an aggrivated sigh and after a look about gave a shrug with his hands on his hips, "Yeah, More or less. one of a few. sorry if its not to your like'n." he shrugged again and turned back to the bench. "You fallowed me here, I trust you know how to get back."

she raised an eye ridge at his tone.

"Hey, you alright?"

He rolled his optics while mumbling 'dames' before speaking up. "You know, when a 'Bot drives off alone it usually means they want some privacy."

she threw her hands up in surrender.

"Kay, fine, sorry." what twisted his tailpipe?

she backed up towards the door and turned. Wheeljack rolled his optics with another irritated sigh but this time at himself.

"Hey,uh..wait."

she stopped in the door way and looked back at him.

"Sorry for..being so short with ya, I uh..never really liked anybody, 'Bots or 'Cons, knowing where I crash."

She gave a forgiving shrug with a smile

"I'm just..overcharged I geuss and trying to burn it off."

"Thats understandable, been living on rations and burning though it so fast for millenias and then suddenly theres an over abundance and not so much to do."

"That sounds about right." he nodded in agreement "I'll probably start helping Bulkhead with reconstruction tomarrow."

Arcee winced at the thought, not thinking that was a good idea

he gave a soft laugh noticing her expression "Yeah, you're probably right. better at fixing things that are 'intended' to blow up."

he paused for a moment, backside leaning against the edge of the table and arms crossed while he thought for a moment then looked back at her, he gave a brief smile at her then suddenly frowned averting his eyes from her.

"You should head back before the others go crazy looking for you."

"Heh, if I wanted them to know where I was, I would've said so or left my signal open."

she stepped towards him and he pushed away from the table when she stood infront of him looking up at him with a seductive smirk and her right hand on her proped out hip.

"Perhaps I wanted some privacy too..and besides, I think I've thought of a way for us both to relieve some pint-up energy."

"Arcee.." He rumbled in a threatening growl meant to hide his sudden arousal. "Don't.."

He gave a sharp sigh when he felt her hands on his waist when she stepped closer to him.

Her lips just barely brushed against the black window shield of his lower chest plating, slowly stepping around to his right as her feathering kisses followed the tracing fingers of her left hand.

Wheeljack took a slow, deep intake closing his eyes as he felt her behind him, trailing a kiss across his back as the slim fingers traced the blue energon lines and her right drifted lower tracing the seam were the black of his back met the dark silver of his pelvic plating.

As she moved to his left he could feel her smile on the back of his arm as her mischiveous right hand dipped even lower and made a brisk trace of the curved bottom edge of silver just above his left hip joint. she could feel Wheeljack struggle to bring down his sudden rise in temperture as she made her way back in front him, both hands meeting center from tracing the indentions of the silver metal of his abs

He bent and cuaght her, both hands grabbing and hoisting her up to his level by her rear, crashing their mouths together in a deep, claiming kiss. her legs dangled loosly as he held her, a reminder of how small she was compared to him that only aroused her more and his large right hand moved up her back as the palm of the other covered and tightly gripped her backend after feeling the shifting of her lower armor.

He turned them around sitting her on the bench,she didn't want him to pull away from the deep burning kiss but gave a soft moan when he moved to her neck. her hips were suddenly jerked alittle closer to the edge. his mouth lowered over her stomach as he lowered to his knees and the hands on her thighs shifted them over his shoulders as he lowered more.

Arcee tilted her head back with an unsteady breath at the feeling of those same deep passionate kisses that she tasted a moment before now directed in her most sensitive place and her hands gripped the plating behind his neck

Her back begain to weaken with pleasure as he continued causing her to arch and she bit her bottom lip trying but failing to surpress a moan, the sensation threaten to take over her and used all her will power to keep her hips from moveing.

"Ah,S-Scrap!" once her body and legs stopped shaking, Wheeljack slowly moved back up over her panting body and she melted into his embrace as he kissed her again.

He pressed her down onto her back, her legs bent to the sides of his chest and his hands gripped her hips again. Arcee gave a sudden yelp at the thickness she felt when he plunged into her, begining a slow tide as he rolled his hips into hers and studied her body, back arching and falling with every thrust as her hands roamed down his chest and waist and then after a certain spot was hit flew to his backside, fingers gripping the curved edge of his plating above his exposed joints as her insides clenched tighter around him cuasing him to build up speed and drive deeper and harder into that spot to the point the bolted table begain banging against the wall.

"wheeljack." She panted with a heaving whisper.

"Wheeljack." She stated alittle louder, mouth agapped with repeative gasps, eyes widen in bewilderment at him as his pace quickened and he grasped the self above them.

"By The ALL-SPARK, WHEELJACK!" She screamed throwing her head back, optics clenched tight and back curved as he rocked even harder and the shelf he held begain to crack in his grip, jaw tight with a deep long groan as his mind exploded and his spark felt like it burst to life for the first time when his engine roared.

Arcee panted heavily as she fought the urge to powerdown from exhuation, Wheeljack nearly the same as his spark chamber burned from the heat. his hydrolics weary but still maintained enough strengh to hold his upper body above her.

He felt her hands wander back up and he pulled from her warmth so he could embrace her in another deep kiss full of satisfied passion. Well, almost. they still had half a tank and the night was still young and a Cybertronian night was much longer then earths.


End file.
